


Hands: a Haiku

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands: a Haiku

Hands clasped together

Trying to hold on to life

But death is stronger.

 


End file.
